


Fucked

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Christmas Party, Drunk Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: The DPD Christmas Party is torture for Hank and Gavin. They escape from the function and release their tension in the back of Gavin's car.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Trans Gavin Reed, non-op, words to describe his genitalia are cunt, folds, t-dick, hole and tits. There is chest and nipple play so be aware of that. Also warnings for breeding kink, unsafe sex, rough sex, allusions to morning-after pill use, and drunk sex. In a car.

"God, your hole is drippin', son." That growl in Gavin's ear made him whine even more than the rough texture of Hank's hand down his pants, thick, calloused fingers exploring his t-dick and the folds of his cunt like he owned real estate down there. He took his time playing, teasing Gavin for all he was worth. "You wanna get knocked up, huh? No condom? Just me blowing my load in you?"

Gavin whimpered and nodded. This was a bad idea but he wanted it so much that the horny part of his brain overrode the logical one. Hank was more than a little drunk, and Gavin had consumed a few drinks himself. The Christmas party had been an absolute nightmare of people giving Hank their commiserations over the loss of his son while congratulating Gavin on solving a big case in the same breath. It was more than uncomfortable. It was fucking abysmal. At some point they both found themselves out back in the parking lot, smoking in the rain. They didn't say a word, but the silent understanding between them turned into tension thicker than the fog hanging in the air.

Hank's lips on his had been insistent and horny. He tasted like cheap champagne and cheaper cigarettes. His frame was massive, crushing Gavin against the wall, and Gavin had never been so aroused in his life, even before Hank started to fondle him through his jeans. Gavin bristled as Hank paused. The realization his fingers were outlining Gavin's slit instead of gripping an erect cock sparked in his eyes, but the older man only flashed Gavin a toothy grin. Clearly he did not give a shit either way. Good. That was the way Gavin liked it. He didn't want any tender exploration of his feelings or questions about his preferred genital terminology. He wanted to get fucked, and judging by the huge bulge in Hank's jeans, that was at the top of his agenda too.

At some point they fumbled their way to the back seat of Gavin's SUV, where Hank wasted no time shoving his hand down the front of Gavin's jeans and copping a feel. It was cheap. It made Gavin feel like a cheap party slut to be used for his boss's pleasure. It was _perfect_.

"I'd imagined this over Fowler's desk," Gavin barked, "but here works too." He unzipped his jeans as he talked, eager not to waste time. If they took too long, they'd be missed. The last thing Gavin wanted was to be discovered with his pussy on display getting railed by the Lieutenant. He'd been stealth for years, and the absolute last thing he wanted anybody to know was that he simped for big men in positions of power who gave it to him rough and unprotected. One of these days he would reap the consequences, but so far he'd been lucky.

Hank might be the one to really do it. Pregnancy was Gavin's biggest fear, but it was his self-destructive urges that drove him to tempt fate. The fear of his hairy belly growing huge for all to see, exposing him, and his tits to swell and leak milk—it was terrifying, and he got off on the horror and humiliation of such thoughts.

He wondered if Hank was aroused by the prospect of knocking someone up with a child he was in no mental state to co-parent. Judging by how erect his cock was, Gavin guessed yes. He didn't resist when Hank reached up, yanked up his binder and fondled his hairy tits. He sucked on Gavin's nipples, eliciting a gasp from him. People were usually scared to even go there, but the alcohol had made Hank fearless and Gavin loved it. He'd never felt so fucking sexy as he did in that moment, Hank grunting as he sucked on his tits, grinding his hard cock against Gavin's t-dick.

"Fuck me already," Gavin demanded.

Hank still wore his toothy grin as he looked up and met Gavin's eyes. "Y'sure?"

"If you don't breed me I'll find someone who will." The threat was barely past Gavin's lips when he felt the intrusion of Hank's head breaching his front hole. Hank was fucking huge, stretching him out as he pushed all the way inside with one thrust. Gavin was glad he was slicker than oil as Hank pulled almost all the way out and slammed inside again.

"Fuck!" Gavin gritted his teeth. Hank reached down between them and tugged on Gavin's t-dick, jerking it between his thumb and index finger. He leaned forward and worried Gavin's nipple with his teeth as he thrust again, letting go of Gavin's dick to brace himself for faster thrusting. Gavin didn't mind. He liked being used like this, like he was a sex toy for Hank's pleasure. He was leaking all over the seats, and he was glad he'd opted for leather. Hank's beard brushing against his stubble as he moved up to claim another kiss was gratifying.

"I'm not gonna last, Gav. Your hole's too tight," Hank complained. "Fuck—" He tried to pull back, but Gavin clamped his legs around the back of Hank's thighs, keeping him locked in as his eyes rolled back and he unleashed his load inside Gavin. The knowledge that Hank was coming inside him drove Gavin over the edge, and he shuddered as he squeezed Hank's cock, milking every last drop out of him.

Hank slipped out, his lips pursed. He spread Gavin's thighs to look at the damage. Gavin could feel Hank's come dribbling out of him, and knew he was thoroughly ruined. Judging by the way Hank's eyes narrowed, he was in trouble now.

"You should have let me pull out. I'm in no state to have a kid, and you—"

"You let me deal with this. There won't be a kid, alright? Don't fucking ruin somethin' good. Christ."

Hank sighed. "So you are on birth control."

"No, I'm not. Like I said, I'll deal with it. Just shut up, all right?" He scooped some of Hank's come out of his hole with a finger and brought it up to his mouth, licking it off. He was a disheveled mess, his tits hanging out of his binder and his cunt wrecked. He was in huge trouble and needed to get to a pharmacy, but he couldn't call it a mistake. A poor choice, perhaps, but he had no regrets.

Hank was tucking himself in. Gavin grabbed his hand before he could reach over and open the car door.

"Hey," Hank protested.

"Let me suck you off next time. Under your desk. In the bathroom. At a scene, even. I wanna eat your come."

"You're fucked up," Hank growled, but the spark of desire in his eyes revealed his interest. It could only end in tears, but Gavin wasn't sure he cared. Good things never lasted, and this wouldn't, either, but he was happy to soak up the endorphins before the chickens finally came home to roost.


End file.
